ni_tian_xie_shen_against_the_godsfandomcom-20200223-history
Golden Crow’s Record of the Burning World
See Also: Golden Crow Legacy; Golden Crow Golden Crow's Record of the Burning World is the flame Profound Art of the Golden Crow Legacy. The Golden Crow’s Record of the Burning World is something that can only be obtained from the Golden Crow’s Remnant Soul. There are in total of seven stages recorded in the Golden Crow’s Record of the Burning World; this was forcefully given to Yun Che because the Golden Crow who has the personality to that of a jealous girl, didn't want to feel inferior to that of the Phoenix who bestowed Yun Che the full six stages of the World Ode of the Phoenix, which resulted in Yun Che obtaining the seven stages of the Golden Crow’s Record of the Burning World. After Yun Che goes to the Realm of the Gods, it is revealed that there are actually a total of ten stages in the Golden Crow's Record of the Burning World. Stages # First Stage ''': Foundation Stages (Do not contain skills) # '''Second Stage: Foundation Stages (Do not contain skills) # Third Stage - Burning Sun Rupture # Fourth Stage - Raging Fire Rupture # Fifth Stage - Golden Annihilation '''(黄金断灭) # '''Sixth Stage - Red Purgatory Lotus # Seventh Stage - Yellow Springs Ashes '(黄泉灰烬): Yun Che called it the Golden Crow’s Domain of Fiery Destruction) # '''Eighth Stage - Blazing Sunray '(炎阳射线): A point-based fire attack skill which far surpassed Golden Annihilation in power. The concept behind Golden Annihilation was the suppression of Golden Crow flames into a single line, while Blazing Sunray was even more extreme, a single point. Though it required several times more condensing time than Golden Annihilation, the moment it was successfully released, it would be akin to extreme flames coming from the blazing sun itself. It was capable of burning through all matter in the world. # '''Ninth Stage - Illusory Realm Domain - Red Butterfly: This is not an annihilation domain like Yellow Spring Ashes, rather, it was a soul domain like the Dragon God Domain. However, it was different compared to the Dragon God Domain’s unbeatable stun. Though the Red Butterfly Domain could not achieve the extreme stun which the Dragon God Domain was capable of, it could bring about the terrifying incineration of one’s spirit. It would be akin to the terrifying Golden Crow divine flames burning the depths of people’s souls, destroying their souls while their bodies were left alive. # Tenth Stage - Nine Suns Heaven's Fury '''(九阳天怒) Others Fallen Flame Devil Art * A profound art that uses the Golden Crow Flames as it base. It was created by the Duke Palaces as they did not have access to the Golden Crow's Record of the Burning World; when using the Obsidian Devil Sword, the flames created with this art are intensified. The flames are reddish-black and has corrosive properties. When this art is used, it not only gives off a gloomy and sinister aura, but it can also damage the spirit. The flames created with this art are ultimately weaker than flames created with the Golden Crow's Record of the Burning World. * '''Techniques: ** Fallen Corruption Flames ** Fallen Flame Devil - Creates a flame devil giant ** Unnamed notable apparitions created with this flame include skulls God Manifestation Art (Golden Crow's Descent) * When a Divine Master Realm practitioner reaches a sufficient understanding of the Golden Crow's Record of the Burning World and has a pure enough Golden Crow's blood, they are able to summon a manifestation of the Golden Crow. The manifestation has its own life and soul, which allows it to fight independently. The manifestation is also able to use the Golden Crow's Record of the Burning World's techniques in combat. Trivia *Because the Golden Crow doesn't find the Huan Family worthy, she only bestows them with the first three stages of the Golden Crow's Record of the the Burning World. Even Huan Caiyi was initially only able to use the first three stages. She was later able to execute the later stages, though it isn't said whether the Golden Crow Spirit gave them to her or if Yun Che did. *Only the male members of the Huan family who have received the blood of the golden crow are capable of using Golden Crow’s Record of the Burning World as the art is yang based which suites them. *Any female would die if she attempts to use Golden Crow’s Record of the Burning World as the females are yin while the profound art is Yang heavy which would kill them. *A female can use the Golden Crow’s Record of the Burning World if she obtains nourishment from the vital yang of one possessing the Phoenix bloodline or Vermilion bird bloodline. *(Supposition) For a female to not have the down of the Golden Crow Bloodline is to have the Golden Crow Soul. *It seems that Golden Crow's Record of the Burning World cannot be taught to others and must be directly taught by the divine spirit. **This is later proven false in the Realm of the Gods, since the Golden Crow Sect Master, Huo Rulie, was able to give away a complete copy of the art to Mu Xuanyin after he lost a bet. Category:Profound Art Category:Realm of Gods Category:Flame God Realm Category:Fire Laws Category:Divine Beast Legacy Category:Golden Crow Sect